Words from the Heart
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Fifth: Yusuke's very own Poem. Beware! Simple and inadequate poems that I wasted time writing, some even from school. (Sorry if this is in the wrong place. Please tell me where to put it if it is.) DISCONTINUED do to the idea being silly, left up for documentation.
1. Hearing the Angels

_This is just a series of poems I wrote. Well, not really a series, just… poems. –coughs- Yeah, anyway…_

_This first one was written… forever ago. xD No, I'm kidding. I wrote it on _**October 1, 2006**_. I put it up on Spirit Detective HQ (link in profile) and… it was very crappy. Still is, actually. I can't write poetry worth a damn. Lol So, just tell me what you think of this first one and (possibly) other to come. R&R!_

Hearing the Angels

I always hear their voices, 

next to my ear every night. 

They call to me and speak my name, 

the sound soft and light. 

I can't always understand what they say, 

but it's clear what they want. 

They want me to come to my senses 

and see the light of day.

-

_End Note: -sigh- To 'slightly annoyed'. Did you __**READ**__ the summary??? Or did you just decide to blab about my stupidity (yes, I am smart enough to know it's there)? I said I wasn't sure where to find the poetry section of FanFiction. __**HELP**__ would be appreciated in figuring out where it is. _

_That's it._


	2. The End is Nigh

_Alright, since I was told this doesn't belong where it belongs because of what it is, I'm going to fix that. ;D _

_This is going to have poems that I either made for anime, or just ones I made up for shits and giggles._

_That's it._

_This one is from Light/Raito's Point of View from Death Note._

The End is Nigh

The Time has come

For judgment to be given.

For those whom are innocent

They shall all be spared.

For those who deserve to be

Punished for their sins…

The End is Nigh.

_Read and Review. Thank you!_


	3. Airy Laughter Lone Helper

_I like these two poems the best, personally. These were written for a project in English class. And, guess what? They're about Kurama and Hiei! ;D _

_We had to write a story for class (actually, only the first two-three chapters) and then we had to do Character Analysis Poems for the two main characters. I loved my English teacher that year. She was an anime fan, AND she didn't mind homosexual couples (which is what I based my story on). One of my best works. (:_

_If anyone would like to _**see the story written with these poems**_, I would be glad to post it up._

_Read and review, everyone! _

Written 5/11/07.

**AIRY LAUGHTER **

If I could do anything, I would stay the same,

I play the song that no one likes; I don't care if they hate it,

When I get away, I see their confusion,

And I laugh with mirth as I run away from them.

I believe in doing what you want, whether it's right or wrong,

After all of the times I've stole, I still get away laughing,

I want to know the feeling of being caught, but I still want freedom.

But I won't know, so I'll still run away, me and my Airy Laughter.

**LONE HELPER **

If I could do anything, it would be to help my sister, in any way,

The one who helps me through tough times is her, and I love her for it,

Before I end any day, I make sure to see her, help her in any way,

I would protect her from anything, even if it was _him, _or I.

I believe in having an honor code, for it's my philosophy,

Do the things that you think will benefit others you care for

I feel the need to protect those I care for, even though there aren't many.

I can't always, though, so I'll do my best as the Lone Helper.


	4. Yusuke's Poem

Ha

_Ha! I couldn't resist typing this up. It's for humor purposes, soo… xP_

_Yusuke and poetry do NOT mix. Nope. xD_

**Think of good, kick-ass title…**

Blood flew from his mouth

And fell to the concrete floor.

He fell with it, taking his

Opponent with him, down,

Down,

Down.

As corny as it may sound,

Both fell to the hard, cold ground.

Out like lights though they were,

One stood all tall-like and so sure.

Then the other pulled him back,

Kneeing him in the… tack.

And so I should end this, for oh no,

I shall be mauled and killed by Keiko.

_Note: the title of the poem is meant to be from Yusuke, not me. xD_

_Hope this at least got SOME people to laugh._


End file.
